


Flowers

by crabman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Dave is in denial, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Minor Violence, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabman/pseuds/crabman
Summary: What if a stupid little tradition started a blooming romance?(haha get it? blooming? yeah i'm sorry about that)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah yeah the Homestuck fandom is dead, but I need this wholesomeness and It's almost Valentine's Day, so leave me alone, anyways enjoy! I really like this idea and I think It's adorable. :]
> 
> (Just as another note, each chapter takes place a few years after the previous one.)

# Meteor - Year 2

It was Valentine's Day. At least- that's what everyone thought. It's hard to keep track of time when you've been living on a meteor for the past year. Dave wasn't a huge celebrator of the holiday, he usually never had anyone to spend it with. There was one year where him and John joked around for a bit. That was the day Dave had his first kiss actually, but he doesn't tell many people that. 

This year though, he had Karkat. He didn't consider Karkat to be his "boyfriend" because obviously Dave Strider was the straightest man alive, but Karkat was definitely his best friend. When they first got on the meteor, the two despised each other, but the Mayor and Can Town brought them together. Unlike Dave, Karkat was a huge supporter of the holiday. He was such a sucker for romance, which was one thing that Dave made fun of him for any time he had the chance. But Dave wanted to do something for Karkat, just to show his best bro how much he cared. So he went to the closest thing that Karkat had to a mom.

"sup kanaya, i need to ask you something, and it's karkat related"

"Karkat Related? On This Day? Dave, Going Off Of The Things Rose Has Asked Me Today, I Don't Think It Would Be Very Appropriate To Answer Those Kinds Of Questions. You Would Have To Ask Him Yourself." Dave gave her the most concerned look. "the fuck? no. no no no. not what i was going to ask AT ALL. i don't wanna know that shit about karkat" A small part of Dave's mind was a bit curious, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. "no i need to know what i should do for valentine's day. he likes cheesy romance stuff but i don't know what to get him" 

"Well, He Likes Flowers, He Loves Them Actually, He Didnt See Many Back On Alternia Because He Barely Ever Left His Hive."

"flowers. got it. thanks maryam" Dave takes a look around the meteor, completely forgetting that they were on a giant rock in space. _Why the hell would there be flowers to pick?_ Dave decided to use his time-travelling powers for something good for once. He travelled back to before Earth y'know- blew up. He zapped himself to John's pretty little neighborhood and found a rose bush.

He picked one of the roses and only pricked himself on the thorns like three times. After he got his flower, he zapped back to the present and went to go find Karkat. The troll was sitting by himself on the ground, drawing little crabs with chalk. Dave walked over to him and sat down. "hey dork, i got you something"

"HUH? WHY? IS THIS A PRANK? BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF JOHN PUT YOU UP TO THIS I AM GOING TO FUCK HIM UP--" Karkat was cut off by Dave showing him the rose. "WH-WHAT? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THIS?" "well i mean- i thought you would like it. happy valentine's day" 

"DAVE ARE YOU TRYING TO BE IN A QUADRANT WITH ME? WHATS GOING ON?" Dave fixes his shades and runs a hand through his hair. "what? no, what do you mean? im just being nice. is a guy not allowed to give his bro a gift on valentine's day? it doesn't always have to be gay, man"

Karkat sits the rose down. "OH WELL.. THANKS. I LIKE IT, IT'S REALLY PRETTY." Karkat smiles at Dave and gets a smile back in return. Dave spends the rest of his day listening to Karkat rant about quadrants, and watching awful romcoms with him. 

It was a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two years later, and even after all that had happened, beating the bad guys, creating a new Earth, moving in together, Dave had remembered to give Karkat his annual rose.

# Earth C - Year 2

Finally everything seemed normal. No more wars, no more fighting, just peace. Dave was so happy that he was able to live with his best bro, even if Karkat would get super annoying sometimes, he still wouldn't choose to live with anyone else.

Especially because Karkat was the only other person who understood that sunlight is for the weak, and that they could just live like bats, since bats are cooler than humans anyway. And now, since it was two years later on the dot, that meant it was Valentine's Day once again. 

Dave woke up that morning, it was around 9 am, which was earlier than he woke up most days. He saw that Karkat was still sleeping so he took this as an opportunity to go take a walk and go flower hunting. Ever since that first Valentine's Day he spent with Karkat, he made sure to get him a rose every year. Dave loved the way it would make Karkat smile, the way his face flushed a light red, and his stupid shark teeth poked out, he loved it all. But he still said he wasn't gay. These were just totally normal things to be thinking about.

It was a foggy morning, little carapacians walking around near the bell tower, chatting amongst each other. It was nice, not too sunny, not too dark, Dave sort of wished that Karkat was with him, but he knew that waking Karkat up was the worst idea ever. He still had a scar on his arm from Karkat biting him after he had tried waking him up from a nap. It was fine that he was alone though, the walk to Rose and Kanaya's house went quick. Kanaya was out in the garden watering her plants. 

Dave walks into the yard and goes over to her. "Oh Hello Dave, What A Lovely Surprise. Rose Is In The Kitchen, She Just Made Tea, You Can Have A Cup If You'd Like." "uh, no thanks i'm good, i've gotta get back to karkat before he wakes up and gets all whiney" Kanaya smiles and brushes the dirt off of her hands. "You Really Can't Go A Single Conversation Without Bringing Him Up Can You? Its Cute, Karkat Does The Same Thing When It Comes To You." "he does? i mean- kanaya goddammit we're getting off topic here, i need a rose for him" Kanaya giggles. "You Still Do That? Dave You Can Just Ask Him Out On A Date You Know That Right?" Dave scoffs. "damn, you're trying really hard to be my wingman here. no need though, 1. i don't like karkat like that, and 2. i'm the smoothest motherfucker. if i wanted a date, i would have one."

"Mhm, Absolutely. You Go Inside And Say Hi To Rose, I'll Get You Your Flower." Dave gives her a thumbs up and walks inside. Rose looks up from her book and smiles. "Dave? Why are you here? Not saying it's a bad thing, just, why?" Dave puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "eh, y'know, i was just in the neighborhood, thought i would stop in and talk to "Earth's Cutest Couple" as the magazines put it." 

"So I'm guessing what you actually came for is the rose?" Dave puts his hand on his chest and fake gasps. "are you a mind reader or something? how'd you know?" "Yeah it's not like you come here every year for the same thing. When are you going to just admit that you like him? You two obviously like each other, and literally everybody thinks you two are already together." Dave groans and sits next to his sister. "don't even get me started on that shit. jade got those rumors started and now half the people on this planet think that karkat and i share a bed. i cant even share a bowl of popcorn with him without him getting all pissy about it, i can't even imagine what he would do to me if i tried to lay in the same bed as him." Rose laughs again and puts her hand on Dave's shoulder. "Well good luck with those rumors, you should get back home to your bed buddy~" 

Dave gets up and smiles at Rose. "i hate you sometimes, you know that?" He gives her a hug, then heads back outside. He gets his rose from Kanaya then goes home. When he walked in the door he was welcomed by the smell of..... smoke? 

He ran into the kitchen, Karkat was holding a pan of scorched _something?_. "FUCKING FUCK! WHY IS COOKING SO HARD??" "karkat hey jesus christ man you're going to burn the house down, give me that" Dave takes the pan, drops it in the sink, and pours cold water on it. "I WAS **TRYING** TO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST AND SURPRISE YOU, BUT THEN THE FOOD DECIDED TO BE A BITCH." "pff- well it's the thought that counts" Dave gives Karkat a little pat on the head, then hands him the rose. "there you go, as promised, and remember, i tell you this every year, it's just a friend gift" "YES STRIDER, I'M AWARE, NOW GO MAKE PIZZA ROLLS AND BRING THEM TO THE LIVING ROOM, I HAVE A NEW MOVIE TO SHOW YOU."

Dave grabs the bag of food out of the freezer. "please god spare me, your taste in movies is awful" "OH MAN UP, YOU LOVE IT."

He did love it, he didn't care what they did together, as long as he got to spend time with Karkat, he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been almost 5 years since everyone got to Earth C. It's that day again, Dave was up and ready to go get Karkat a flower. Little did he know, this year would be a lot different than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Also sorry if I made any writing mistakes along the way, I don't write whole stories much, but this idea came to me in a flash and I just had to write it. :]
> 
> P.S. (This is a long one, so buckle up.)

# Earth C - Year 5

Dave woke up feeling great that morning. He knew what day it was, he knew what he had to do, it was perfect. Dave got dressed and went out to the living room. Jade was there, asleep on the couch, and it seemed like Karkat was asleep too since he didn't see him anywhere. Dave snuck outside quietly so he wouldn't wake Jade up, then he headed to Rose and Kanaya's house. No one was outside so he just went up and got the flower himself, it's not like that had been the first time that happened. 

He was about to just head home, then he thought that since it was still early, he would go visit John. Roxy and John were inside eating breakfast, Dave just walked right in since the door was unlocked. "oh hai dave! u hungry?" Roxy held up a plate of pancakes. "oh no thanks, i'm alright, john can we talk for a minute?" 

"Oh- yeah sure, i'll be right back roxy." John steps back outside with Dave, when he looks down to shut the door he sees the rose that Dave had. "Aww, i still think that's so cute to do. Does karkat ever give you a present?" "hm? nah, he doesn't need to. he's karkat, what's better than him?" John smiles and puts his arm around Dave. "You two are the cutest and there is no way that you can change my mind." 

"y'know actually thats why i'm here. im having a bit of a problem, and i can't figure it out. because y'know, i know i like karkat, but i don't know what kind of "like" it is." "Ohhhh okay well dave there are 3 simple questions to ask yourself to figure that out. 1. Is he special to you? 2. Do you like being around him? And 3. How much would you be willing to sacrifice just to be with him? If you keep those questions in mind, it should be easy to figure it out. So good luck, i know you'll do the right thing." John gives Dave a pat on the back, then goes back inside.

On the walk home Dave really thinks about those questions. _is he special? yes obviously. do i love being around him? more than fucking anything else.....how much would i sacrifice for him?_ And that's where he got stuck. He didn't know how to find the right answer to this. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to find the answer. But even if he couldn't help it, his mind drifted and thought back to all of the times he nearly died just to save Karkat. The amount of danger he put himself in front of, just so Karkat would be safe. Any of his deaths would have been heroic, if he saved Karkat and died doing it, he wouldn't have come back. 

But the more he thought about it.. the more he realized that he would do it all over again in a heart beat. It didn't matter how dangerous it was, he found the one person that he felt made him whole. Even before they met, Dave liked him. He liked teasing Karkat about his awful trolling skills. He liked joking about his horns. He loved drawing with him on the meteor. It never mattered to Dave that the meteor was headed straight towards the biggest fight of his life, he was always able to be happy and carefree when he was with Karkat. He felt like he could finally act like a kid.. all of them had to grow up so fast, and Dave's childhood was already sucky before he was told he had to save the world. But Karkat was different, he brought out the best in Dave. 

Each second Dave thought about these things made the answer to John's question become clearer and clearer.

"holy fuck i'm in love.."

Dave got to his house, he was having a tough time trying to let everything sink in, and what was happening when he got home did not help calm him down. The first thing that happened when he walked in the door was a lamp being thrown at the wall, right past Jade's head.

"FUCK OFF! GO AWAY! YOU ARE SO FUCKING CREEPY JADE! THE FUCKING CHESS GUYS MIGHT LIKE YOUR WEIRDNESS, BUT I SURE AS FUCK DON'T LIKE SOMEONE CRAWLING INTO BED WITH ME AND TRYING TO TOUCH ME!" "Karkat calm down! If you don't stop yelling, i'm going to tell dave who's name you squeaked when i touched you~" Karkat throws the tv remote and hits Jade's arm. "DONT YOU DARE! JESUS JADE Y'KNOW THERE WAS A TIME WHEN I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN IT BY TURNING INTO EARTH'S BIGGEST PERV?? YOURE ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE DAVE AND I "HOOK UP", OR TRYING TO MAKE US BE IN A WEIRD MATESPRIT TRIANGLE WITH YOU! WE DON'T LIKE IT! IT FREAKS US OUT! WE DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU! END. OF. STORY. NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE MY HOUSE BEFORE I THROW ANOTHER LAMP!"

"Karkat fine! you're such a drama queen! i'll just find someone who likes me for who i am!" Jade pushes Dave out of the doorway and slams the door on her way out. Karkat sighs and sits on the couch with his head in his hands.

Dave walks over and sits beside Karkat, he tries to put an arm around him but Karkat pushes his hand away. "PLEASE.. DAVE PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW." "a-alright alright, thats fine, but um- here, i have this for you." Dave hands Karkat the rose. Even with how angry he was, the flower made him smile a bit. "and--" "AND I KNOW DAVE, ITS JUST AS FRIENDS, YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND ME." 

Dave takes a deep breath. _god help me_. "karkat um.. no.. i-its not just as friends.. not this year.." "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN--" "karkat i love you.. ive loved you for like 7 years, i had to keep saying it was just as friends because that was me trying to convince myself that it was "just friends" but on my way home i was thinking about something john said and- and karkat i would do anything for you, you are my soulmate, the fucking love of my life, being with you is when i'm happiest, so no.. this year.. and hopefully the years following.. that rose is not just as friends.." 

Dave stares down at the ground, hoping that this was just all in his head and he never said anything out loud. But that was cut off quick when Karkat put his hand on Dave's cheek and made him turn to look at him. "FUCKING FINALLY, DONT WAIT SO LONG YOU IDIOT.." Karkat smiles and kisses Dave. 

The two of them spent the rest of this Valentine's day, and the ones to come..... watching romcoms like always. But this time it was different! Because this time, they could cuddle without saying no homo.


End file.
